1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to fiber optic components and more particularly to a fiber optic routing guide removably attachable to fiber optic equipment. The routing guide attaches to the equipment via an attachment feature, such that the routing guide is rotatably, selectably positionable at a plurality of points through a 360 degree angular displacement to accommodate multiple turns, locations and volumes of optical fiber installed in the equipment.
2. Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are being developed and used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. These fiber optic networks often include separated connection points linking optical fibers to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point. In this regard, fiber optic equipment is located in data distribution centers or central offices to support interconnections.
The fiber optic equipment is customized based on the application need and is typically included in housings designed to support the fiber optic equipment, which are mounted in equipment racks to optimize use of space. Fiber optic equipment is designed to provide connection or termination points for optical fiber. As such, optic fiber may be routed to and in the fiber optic equipment. Typically, fiber optic routing guides are utilized to manage and direct the routing of optical fiber in the fiber optic equipment. However, the fiber optic equipment is being designed to handle increased connection density resulting in the increase in the amount of optical fiber routed in the fiber optic equipment.